


beg.

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, but very slightly, kiyo may have some scary kinks but he holds back for his bf, literally all just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ahaha
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	beg.

“are you comfortable?” 

gonta, his pretty pretty pet, had the dignity to glance up at kiyo as he nodded a sheepish yes. kiyo smiled, laid a gentle kiss against gonta's forehead, and sat back to admire his handiwork.

it had certainly taken some time, but gonta had come out of his shell enough to be comfortable with kiyo tying him up. now gonta knelt unclothed before him, legs bound to themselves with smooth rope. the rope snuck up from his legs across his hips, anchoring him with thighs apart and quivering; then, like a red snake glinting so gorgeously in the silvery moonlight, it climbed up his chest, made so so pretty patterns. it crawled down his arms, bound his wrists together. they flexed against the rope, all of gonta's muscles did, but kiyo knew he'd never break the bondage.

kiyo’s hands felt cold, bare against the air, as he reached forwards to touch gonta. he ghosted his fingers up the side of gonta’s cock, and watched with delight as he shivered. another fleeting touch elicited a tiny groan. their safe words had been established earlier, and now that gonta’s comfort was secure, kiyo was quickly forgetting his want to be nice. 

it was too easy to be mean, when gonta yielded to any and all stimulus so easily. every touch made him that much more sensitive. it was like molding clay. 

kiyo climbed atop gonta’s twitching thighs, feeling them tense under him to hold up his weight and keep gonta’s unsteady balance. kiyo was almost fully covered, missing only his mask, bandages, and uniform. his undershirt clung his his skin, already dewy from the summer night air made suffocatingly hot by gonta’s body’s warmth and quickening, heavy breath. he adjusted his position, making the smallest grinding motion of his clothed ass against gonta’s thighs, just out of reach of his erection. a little smile pulled at his thin lips. 

kiyo nuzzled his face into the intersection of gonta’s neck and shoulder, and purred against his skin, “my goodness… you're so hot.” truthfully, gonta’s skin seemed to radiate heat. kiyo could feel gonta’s pulse through his jugular, just under his lips.

he opened his mouth, grazed his teeth over the skin warmed by his breath, pressed his tongue flat, unmoving, against the spot. gonta wriggled so cutely, tilting his head in utter submission, but pulling his shoulders up tense in reaction to the sensation of tooth and tongue against his neck. touch to gonta’s neck and ears always made him melt like hot wax. 

at a meticulous speed, kiyo trailed kitten licks and nips up to gonta’s ear, where he cooed, “is that nice..?” he didn't wait for a response before kissing gonta’s ear and trailing his fingertips down gonta’s broad shoulders to his sensitive sides. he knew there was no point in asking for a response anyways. speech was difficult enough without being tied and sat on and slowly teased. 

with every movement, gonta squirmed and flexed against his bonds. when kiyo drew back to look at him, gonta met his eyes with a pitiful, helpless expression. one finger rubbing mindless circles over the tip of gonta’s cock revealed how needy he was; his eyes fluttered shut, and his arms strained. kiyo delighted in how easily it would be for him to break the thin ropes, to use his strength and take kiyo and just have his way, but he didn’t. he never did. gonta was submissive first, and impossibly strong second. kiyo’s fingers traveled everywhere, watching those muscles twitch and jump. he listened to the tiny whines that came through in gonta’s needy panting. 

little circles and fingertip touches over gonta’s length melted into slow strokes, and kiyo returned to gonta’s neck. this time, he employed use of his teeth, gently biting and sucking, not enough to leave marks, but little raised spots. he searched for the right place. he found it just above gonta's collarbone, and he bit hard and laved his tongue over gonta’s skin. it drew a shaky whimper out of the larger man. the noise was sweet like hot caramel, and kiyo felt his patience begin to ebb under the desire to hear it again. with a satisfied sigh, he pulled back, straddled gonta’s lap firmer, as not to be thrown off by what he was to do next.

now came the fun part. 

kiyo pulled a small remote out of his pocket, no larger than a lighter. gonta’s eyes widened, he’d nearly forgotten, forgot- f--

the vibrator inside him buzzed to life, and the pitiful sound gonta made was like sugar dropped with a syringe straight onto kiyo’s tongue. he giggled, watched gonta shift his hips, listened to the droning vibrations and gonta’s breathy growls and gasps. all of it was just delicious. 

despite his desire to stay there and watch, kiyo couldn’t deny his own need. he stretched, began unbuttoning his undershirt, pulling it away from where it clung to his skin, but not shrugging it off his shoulders, instead letting it hang over him like some last attempt at modesty. then came off his belt, then pants and underwear. gonta watched him hungrily the whole time, arms straining and reaching like he wanted nothing more than to just touch kiyo’s exposed chest. 

he purred, “poor baby, all needy and helpless… i bet you want to touch, hmm?” his voice dripped with sugary, mocking sympathy. gonta nodded, and without giving him time to catch his breath, kiyo took the back of his head and pressed his chest right up to gonta’s face. his tone dropped to a threatening whisper, and he pet gonta’s hair where he gripped his head and drawled, “suck.” 

gonta whimpered, blushed, wriggled, looked away. his warm cheek pressed against kiyo’s pec. his flustered breath came in quick pants. kiyo tightened his grip in gonta’s hair. “don’t be so ungrateful,” he chided. “i thought you wanted this..?” he pouted, watching gonta carefully and basking in the helpless and apologetic look he got.

“ ‘s embarrassing…” 

heat rushed through kiyo like a wave. how gonta managed to be so unintentionally cute… it was almost overwhelming. 

kiyo switched off the vibrator, earning him a disappointed groan. he took gonta’s face by his jaw, one hand still locked in his hair, and purred, “i don’t care how embarrassing it is, puppy.” he felt gonta shudder at the nickname. “when i give you an order, you follow, do you understand?” 

gonta’s eyes were wide as he stared up at kiyo. he nodded once, twice, but kiyo only tightened his grip and demanded, “speak up when i ask you something.” immediately, he winced at how harsh it sounded. he was about to take it back, to stop the scene and ask gonta if he was alright-

“y-yes, sir.” 

if gonta’s words before had been a prickling wave of heat, these were an overwhelming tsunami of arousal straight to kiyo’s core. 

“good boy.. such a perfect, pretty pet. i love you.” he released gonta’s chin, but not before guiding his mouth back to his chest. gonta blushed and glanced away momentarily, then turned and pressed his tongue obediently against kiyo’s nipple. the satisfied smile that curled across kiyo’s face was worth it. 

gonta was tentative at first, but slowly intensified his motions. as a reward, kiyo loosened his hand through gonta’s mane, petting his hair comfortingly. he cooed soft praise, which was mostly lost amidst his soft sighs and giggles.

boredom eventually started to creep up on kiyo. he wanted to see how far he could push the dynamic he’d initiated… to see what displays of beauty he could coax out of gonta. so, after a moment more of slow licking and sucking, he pushed gonta’s face away and cupped his cheek. “stay there,” he murmured in a low voice. the irony was not lost on gonta, who flexed against his restraints and smiled helplessly. 

kiyo had prepared himself beforehand, but he figured, for safety, he’d do a bit more. in truth, no amount of prepping could ready him entirely for taking all of gonta like he intended. but, sitting back and readying himself meant time for gonta to grow even more needy and cute. 

a small bottle of lube sat on the bedside table, which kiyo got up to grab. he turned the vibrator on once again, the low rumble filling the room. as he returned to the bed, kiyo caught gonta's eye for a moment. he flicked the vibration intensity up a notch with the remote, then slipped one finger inside himself. 

“kiyo, kiyo-- nh!” gonta’s voice pitched higher with the increase in pleasure. his handsome body shook pathetically. he watched kiyo finger himself with big, pleading eyes, ears keen for the soft noises kiyo made when his finger-- fingers-- hit that perfect spot inside of him. 

finally, kiyo deemed himself as ready as he could be and drew his fingers out, wiping away the excess lube on the sheets. he perched himself atop gonta again, this time lifting his hips and aligning his stretched hole with gonta’s cock. he peered up to see gonta’s expression, a lopsided, hopeful smile and wide eyes, and decided to tease him just a little longer. 

“beg.”

“wh- huh..?” gonta nearly teared up as kiyo hovered over him, tantalizingly close. 

“if you really want it, puppy, you’ll beg like a good boy.” 

gonta’s hips quivered, and kiyo could tell nothing but chivalry was holding him back from using his legs and thrusting up into kiyo. he squirmed, strained harder against his ropes. kiyo did not budge, and all gonta achieved was digging the ropes into his skin and leaving marks for later.

after a few more moments of struggle, he caved and whimpered “please..”

kiyo grinned a curling, arrogant smile. “please what, darling?”

“please, pleaseplease,”, gonta begged, his voice picking up in intensity. “let gonta inside, please… sir, he needs it so bad, please--! AH- kiyo--!” 

kiyo, having deemed gonta’s pleading more than satisfactory, had sunk down onto gonta’s cock, cutting him off. he slowly eased himself down all the way, breathing measuredly and clinging to his composure as it filled him to the very brim. he fumbled behind him for a moment before his hands found the remote to the vibrator. “this is for being such a good boy,” he purred, before turning the toy up to its highest setting. 

gonta threw his head back and moaned, his hips bucking involuntarily up into kiyo. 

kiyo only had a small amount of time to have his way with gonta, before he would start to get desperate. as it turned out, this time around, kiyo had about five seconds. gonta was wound up and desperate from all the teasing, and as soon as he was sure kiyo was safe and comfortable, he began to rock his hips up and forward into kiyo. delightfully, kiyo was powerless to stop him. 

“aren’t you a whore tonight?”, he cooed in gonta’s ear, revelling in the way gonta whined. “my helpless pet… can’t do anything but drool and beg to fuck his master, isn’t that right?”

“yes, sir,” gonta panted. the degradation scratched some itch in his brain, and all he wanted was for kiyo to keep talking in that fucked out, sultry voice. “please, can gonta go harder, sir..?”

“good boy. yes, darling, you can… even sluts like you deserve a reward for being this good.” as kiyo spoke, he tried to even his breathing, readying for the sudden uptake in pace. 

just as he predicted, gonta snapped his hips up hard, drawing a sudden cry from kiyo. both of their remaining composure falls to pieces, and though he may have tried to stay in control, gonta’s new and rough pace quickly dissolved any of kiyo’s commandeering ability. he gives into the pleasure, soon rolling his hips to meet gonta’s pace. 

a sharp bite and suck to the neck sent gonta from desperate to frenzied. he whimpered, absolutely overwhelmed with stimulus from everywhere at once, and babbled mindlessly, “kiyo- sir-- feels good, so warm, keep going- nh--!”

kiyo felt like someone had lit firecrackers under every inch of his skin. the scenario was so arousing, every single shuddering thrust of gonta’s strong yet weakened hips driving him closer and closer to the edge, and his noises were quickly escalating in volume. 

“close--!” gonta mewled, and kiyo realized in the same moment how tightly coiled the heat pooling in him had grown. he quickly wrapped his hand around his neglected cock, at the same time giving gonta’s neck one last nip. 

he cooed, right in gonta’s ear, “cum for me, puppy… be a good boy and cum inside your master.”

gonta’s noises crescendoed into a keening wail as he followed kiyo’s orders, cumming hard. only moments after, kiyo followed suit, spilling across his hand and gonta’s chest. 

the peace of a few moments of afterglow was ripped from korekiyo when he noticed gonta’s helpless, overstimulated whimpering. he fumbled to find the vibrator’s remote, shutting it off before lifting himself off the still-restrained man. kiyo leaned forwards, pressing the tenderest kiss he could muster to gonta’s forehead and whispering, “you did so well, my love. you’re perfect.”

aftercare would be especially long that night, but the couple didn’t mind in the slightest. after gonta was freed from his restraints, kiyo cleaned him off with a cloth soaked in warm water. as they settled into bed together, dry but much too exhausted to shower until morning, kiyo murmured, “i love you, gonta. was tonight okay? i hope i wasn’t too much..”

“was perfect,” gonta purred. “thank you.”

sleep welcomed the lovers with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is barely proofread so if there are errors no there arent <3


End file.
